Field Trip!
by hollista
Summary: I would love it if u commented! I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! BarryxLeona AshxDawn MarinaxJimmy DrewxMay GaryxMisty I think thats it ...I THINK :3 Byeee *theme music*


**Pokémon Story 8: Field Trip!**

On the bus to Veilstone City, South Twinleaf High School was really excited and buzzing with voices. 'Can't wait until we get there!' one of the girls with blue hair, shiny blue eyes and a clear voice exclaimed. Her name was Dawn. 'I don't know what the big deal is. I'm from Veilstone, it's not that great,' Paul, a boy with purple ear length hair complained. 'Paul, shut it! Just 'cause you're bummed out with this field trip, doesn't mean we should be, too!' Dawn scolded the boy across from her. 'Yes, ma'am!' He laughed sarcastically. 'Yeah Paul! Drew, shoosh up!' ordered May, Dawn's best friend with a brunette bob, and Drew's girlfriend. Drew's green eyes fell with embarrassment, his green hair falling over his eyes; this made Paul laugh harder, then he got in trouble; that made Dawn, May and Drew laugh at him, his porcelain skin flaming to red.

In Veilstone City, people like Dawn, May, and everyone else who grew up in a small town were shocked at how big the place was. On the other hand, there were always those who grew up in a big city, much like Paul and Misty.

When they stepped off the bus, Paul looked around. "Not like old times, better, in fact," he thought raising an eyebrow. 'Paul!' called a voice from behind him. It was Barry, the boy who thought of Paul as some sort of roll model. His blonde hair blew in the wind, forcing him to pull it out of his amber-coloured eyes. 'What could you possibly want?' Paul groaned. Barry was taken back a bit, but continued. 'I _possibly want_ to find out why you moved from Veilstone to Twinleaf,' he mimicked. A dark look curled it self on Paul's face, leaving Barry wishing he had said nothing. 'I'm going to take that as a no,' Dawn shook her head, turning to Barry. He looked into her deep blue eyes and smiled.

Zoey and Misty, both short haired girls, Zoey's hair darker. Her hair a maroon, whilst Misty's was orange. The two were listening to something on Misty's pink iPod. As Leona walked off the bus, May and Dawn called out to her. Leona had auburn-coloured hair, emerald eyes and a shy personalty. There was another three girls coming off the bus after Leona, Angie, Anabel and Marina. Angie had short aqua hair, and was very loud. She hung out with Misty, Zoey and Anabel. Anabel had light purple hair, and was very creative. Marina, a girl with turquoise hair, light blue eyes and an eye for style walked to May, Leona and Dawn. Their little group of friends were all there. This group of girls were your average, everyday girls. Misty, Zoey, Angie and Anabel's group though, they were the popular girls.

The average, everyday boys were Barry, Kenny, Brendan and Lucas. Kenny, had hair much like Leona's, except his eyes were brown. Brendan had white hair, and the girls kept teasing him that he was growing old early. Lucas had Dawn's colour hair, and deep sea blue eyes. The popular boys, Ash, Jimmy, Drew and Paul were very loud, much like Angie. Ash had licorice black hair, and warm, brown eyes and Jimmy had blueish/black hair and blushed easily. Drew and Paul thought that was hilarious.

The school had booked the class into a very fancy hotel. The boys had planned to pull a trick on the girls, but the girls knew it was coming. So they had planned to pretend to be asleep when they came in, and sit up when they were playing the trick. Marina loved the idea, but the popular girls hated it. 'Just because you didn't think of it, Misty, doesn't mean it's a bad idea, you know,' May complained. Leona arched an eyebrow in Misty's direction. Marina and Dawn were sitting next to each other, staring at Zoey and Anabel. May was staring at Angie and Leona at Misty. Obviously these girls were not friends. Dawn had laughed Misty had asked if she wanted to popular with them; she turned them down, wanting to stay with May, Marina and Leona. Zoey said she would regret it, and she still has it to come.

Ash, Paul, Drew, Jimmy, Barry, Kenny, Barry, Brendan and Lucas were walking to their rooms, when the new boy, Gary leading them, because his uncle lived in the hotel, so he knew his way around it. 'Hey! Your room is this way, goofball!' Dawn called out to him. Gary stopped frozen. He hated when Dawn called him that. 'No guts, goofball Gary?' Drew laughed. Ash and Paul cracked up in laughter, and so did the girls. 'How do you know, Dawn?' Gary threw back at her, but she obviously just kept her cool. 'My aunty, a.k.a _your_ aunty, owns the place, moron!' Dawn smirked. 'Your aunty owns this place?' Ash asked in awe. 'The ones all over the globe too! You wonder why we get it cheap,' Dawn laughed shaking her head. 'Hey Drew! Don't prank us tonight!' May winked. All of the boys looked angrily at Drew, who had taken a sudden interest in the ceiling. No one could blame him, it changed colour, lights flashing. Everyone turned their heads to a frantic Misty, begging Dawn and Marina not to walk up the stairs, but too late. The two girls were going to ask Ash if he would take Misty back, and they were bolting. Marina tripped when the two were passing Jimmy. Dawn had stopped, looked back and laughed. 'Good time to fall,' she said as she just kept running to Ash.

'Hey, come here, Ash!' Dawn called so Misty could hear her easily. 'Dawn, no!' Misty complained. The boy with black hair and the girl with dark blue just ignored the fuss. 'Will you take Misty back?' Dawn choked through fits of laughter. 'No,' Ash bluntly said, but was cut of by Dawn who was pointing yelling: 'R-E-J-E-C-T-E-D, rejected!' she stepped two steps down from where Ash was standing; she felt his hand on her shoulder. 'Yes?' Dawn was confused.

'Grab your phone,'

'What?' Dawn was seriously confused.

'Grab your phone,' Ash repeated.

Dawn shrugged and pulled her phone from her pocket, and apparently, she was receiving a message from Ash.

To: Dawn

From: Ash K.

May – Drew

Marina – Jimmy

Leona – Barry

You – Me

= Date?

May snatched the mobile phone out of Dawn's hand and squealed in delight. Ash laughed. 'May, may I take that as a yes?' Drew asked. May hugged him and he turned bright red. 'Marina and Jimmy, sitting in a tree, doing something they shouldn't be!' Leona sang; Dawn raising an eyebrow at her friend's joke. Paul, Barry and Gary started laughing their heads off because Marina was still in Jimmy's arms and the flames of embarrassment licking his cheeks.

'Leona, you idiot! You're in the text, too!' Dawn laughed hysterically. May, Drew, Ash, and everyone except for Leona and Barry burst out in giggles. 'Shut up,' Leona spoke slowly and carefully, with a hint of seething anger in her voice, but apparently, no-one cared. 'Fine!' Barry and Leona chorused. They walked toward each other cautiously, and embraced. 'Oh. My. God.' Misty and Zoey said together. 'That only leaves you, Dee-Dee, what do you say?' Leona asked her through majestic, emerald green eyes. Dawn thought for a moment. "Well, it would be payback from happened with Misty and Kenny a few months ago, and Ash is really cool, and so cute!" 'Okay, I'll get us all the V.I.P table, Wednesday night. There is a movie for couples before dinner, then after dinner there is a dance, but that's for over 16's only.' Dawn smiled at Ash as he smiled at her. 'What?' Misty and Anabel despairingly cried out in unison. Ash walked down to Dawn and put his arm around her. She just smirked.

'Anyway, doofus-brains, your room is this way,' Angie said, pointing to the right hallway. 'No, no, it's this way,' Dawn corrected her, skipping down the left hallway, leaving Angie in a huff, mumbling something under her breath.

'Here you are, boys. Room 131 level 22. Top floor, there is an amazing view. See ya later! Oh yeah, got any questions, any at all, come down to room 101,' - Dawn paused and turned to Barry – '30 doors down,' she smiled evilly and followed the rest of the girls down the hallway, and they all filed in, one by one. Gary sighed hopelessly at Dawn as she winked at him before she tailed Anabel into the room. Paul shook his head and pushed in front of him. 'Oi!' Gary called after him.

ROOM 131 -

Each of the boys had some sort of crush. Ash, Paul and Kenny had Dawn, Drew and Brandon had May, Barry and Lucas had Leona, Gary had Misty, Jimmy had Marina and so forth. A few though, like Barry and Paul, who shared a crush, had some competition. Though some knew that they would have no hope.

The conversation in room 131 was very loud and apparently really funny. The girls could hear the laughter down in their dorm, and cracked up when the heard Paul's stupid laugh. Soon after, they heard a loud bang come from the boys' dorm, and came sprinting down the hallway and opened the door.

'Oh, man! Ash, are you okay? You fell off the top-bunk pretty hard.' Jimmy winced. The other boys were laughing, and May shushed them, as she always did. 'I'm such an idiot,' Ash smiled in pain at Dawn, who was kneeling beside him. 'Yeah, I know. But you're _my _idiot,' she laughed as she helped him sit up. 'You okay?' Drew asked, gasping for breath. 'Yeah, I'm Dawn's idiot, I'm cool with that,' he responded, cheerfully. Jimmy laughed at his joke, smiling at Marina. 'I'm yours, to, you know, Marina?' Jimmy inquired. 'Yeah, I figured,' she winked. 'Aw, cute moment!' May and Leona exclaimed together. Misty and her group just shook their heads in disgust.

'Why be her idiot, when you can be mine!' Misty offered. 'Oh, and Jimmy, you can be mine!' Anabel winked. Jimmy and Ash looked at each other in disgust. 'Why would we do that?' Ash asked. 'Yeah, we have amazing girlfriends right here,' Jimmy added. 'Because their jealous!' Zoey laughed. 'Well, you like Kenny! And Angie likes Drew!' Misty boasted. Kenny was drinking a bottle of water when he heard this, and he did a spit take. Paul got wet, and everyone couldn't help but laugh. 'Sorry, man!' Kenny apologized. 'Yuck. Get me a towel.' Paul ordered. Barry sprinted to the bathroom and got him a fresh, clean towel.

The girls walked back to their room, and the guys fare-welled them. 'Oh wait! Guys, there's a whole party thing on tonight for guests, wanna come with us?' Marina asked politely. 'Oh, yeah! I almost forgot, Marina! It's a Christmas Party, I think,' Dawn pondered. 'We've all got dresses, so you're all going!' May called at the boys, who merely shrugged and walked inside. 'Wow, so enthusiastic, weren't they?' Leona said sarcastically. 'Yeah,' Marina agreed as they walked to their room.

'Hey, the door is locked, and Misty's got the key!' Leona complained, yanking at the door handle. 'What do we do?' May wondered. 'I'll go get Mr. Carmichael, he'll set them straight!' Marina marched off triumphantly, but Dawn stopped her. 'Ahem, no he won't! And besides, I have a master key...' Dawn whispered, and gently opened the door into an air conditioned room.

The girls sat on their beds, waiting for Marina, Dawn, May and Leona to bang on the door, but instead, see them easily walk into the room. Zoey looked angrily at Misty, who was freaking out at watching how cool the others were acting. 'How did you get in?' Anabel asked, breaking the silence. 'The door was unlocked,' Dawn pretended. 'Yeah, how else would we get in, I mean, we wouldn't bang on the door or get Mr Carmichael or anything,' May arched her eyebrow at Marina, who's lips were smiling menacingly at Misty. 'Misty, I thought you locked the door?' Angie inquired. 'I did!' Misty screamed. 'Do you mind, we're reading?' Leona smirked over the top of 'Angel Cake' by Cathy Cassidy. Dawn turned the page of 'Breaking Dawn' by Stephanie Meyer. Zoey put her hands on her hips and slept.

By the time of the party, Dawn, Marina, May and Leona were ready and looked great. Marina had a flaming red dress with scarlet shoes and a barrette that looked like holly, her aqua hair in ringlets, with red ribbons around her wrists. May had a crisp, mint coloured dress that had matching grass-coloured shoes, the same colour as Drew's hair, her hair was tied up in a cute, messy bun with green hoops for earrings. Leona, on the other hand, didn't have Christmas colours, she had and elegant violet dress with black shoes, loose, straightened hair and a silver, plain necklace. Dawn, a little uneasy with her dress, stepped gently out of the bathroom with honey-coloured silk floating around her knees, her shoes were a cream colour with a little cream bow at the toe; her hair was plaited, with white bows tying them up, she also had a silver and yellow anklet. Misty's jaw dropped. "No wonder Ash likes her..." she thought disappointingly. 'You look amazing, Dee-Dee!' Leona gasped, looking how great she'd done Dawn's hair. 'Wow, Dawn. I owe Marina $20 because you didn't wear pink, I love the colour, so worth it!' May laughed. 'Thanks, you guys, I love the purple, Leona! And the red is so stunning, Marina! May, green for Drew? So cute!' Dawn laughed. 'Thanks!' the three girls replied in unison. 'Misty? I bought you a dress, too. It's your favourite colour. Baby blue,' Dawn offered. 'Why, I have no date,' She asked. 'Well, you know Gary? My cousin?' Dawn started. 'Yeah,' Misty prodded her to continue. 'Go with him, for the dress, please?' Dawn laughed. 'Okay, okay! For the dress,' Misty laughed along with Dawn.

Misty looked great in the blue dress. It showed off her curves beautifully. Dawn started brushing Misty's orange locks and told her to braid it. 'I can't braid! Just leave it loose!' Misty said. 'Okay, loose, gotcha.' Dawn complained and kept brushing Misty's hair.

May, Marina and Leona reluctantly decided to help Misty. May was looking through Misty's bag of headbands. She found a sky blue headband with a ribbon on it, which May placed on the left of Misty's head. 'Cute!' Marina awed. 'What do you think of these shoes, Misty?' Leona inquired, handing her a pair of pastel blue ballet flats. 'I love them,' Misty thanked. Like Leona's, Marina's, May's and Dawn's, her dress was knee length.

The five girls were adding little touch-ups when the doorbell rang. 'It's open!' Dawn called. In walked Ash, who was wearing a black leather jacket, red shirt, blue jeans and black shoes, Drew, who wore a long-sleeved purple shirt with black jeans and navy shoes, Gary, who was wearing an orange shirt with a navy blue jean-jacket and black shoes, Barry, who wore a black tee-shirt with black jeans and black shoes,and Jimmy, who decided to wear a yellow top and blue-black jeans with black shoes.

Misty walked out first, looking at Gary, then May, who was looking at Drew, Marina, looking at Jimmy, Leona, staring at Kenny, and Dawn, who stepped out gracefully, smiling at Ash. 'Wow,' all of the boys said in awe, stunned at their dates' clothing. Ash loved the honey colour on Dawn, and she loved the leather jacket. They wanted to leave right away, because the Christmas party started in twenty minutes. So everyone walked to the elevator together, laughing and giggling the whole way.

The party was really fun. There was karaoke, extreme dance-off, and bowling. Dawn and Ash had a crack at karaoke, with Jordan Sparks and Chris Brown's 'No Air'. They had won the contest. Marina and Jimmy won the dance-off, getting a full score of thirty. He embraced Marina in a hug, and she was quite pleased with herself. The group at bowling, team twilight, had won with a score of 268 overall. Misty, Leona, May, Gary, Barry and Drew were laughing and hugging. They turned to team underdogs and team ace. 'Thanks for playing!' Drew said, shaking the hand of team ace's captain. He nodded, dissatisfied with his team's efforts. Dawn smiled. 'I'm gonna take a walk outside, wanna come?' she asked. 'Um, sure, I'll meet ya out there,' Ash smirked.

Outside, Dawn saw Paul, sitting on one of the benches, so she decided to walk over; he looked upset. 'What's wrong, Paul?' Dawn wondered out loud. He gasped, 'Dawn! Aren't you on a date with Ash?' he asked. 'Yeah, he's gonna meet me out here, so tell me what's wrong,' Dawn soothed. 'Tonight's the anniversary of the night that I moved to Twinleaf town, and the anniversary of...' he trailed of, but Dawn was silent, she wanted him to keep going. He sighed. 'The anniversary of my mother's death.' Dawn gasped and covered her mouth. 'I didn't mean to pry,' she said, gobsmacked. 'It's fine, hey, you know your the only person I've ever told, so please, keep it under your hat,' Paul winced. He'd been sitting for to long. 'Deal,' Dawn promised.

Ash stepped outdoors and saw Dawn talking to Paul. She had laughed at something he'd said, and Ash was getting a little ticked off. 'Oh hey Ash! I gotta go Paul, get some sleep tonight, okay?' she laughed. 'Okay, later Dawn, see ya Ash,' he smiled at her and then quickly at Ash.

'Hey!' Dawn smiled. 'Come on, lets walk,' Ash said, grabbing Dawn's hand. They walked across a big oval, and saw a young couple playing on the grass. Dawn laughed. 'Hey Dawn?' Ash started slowly. 'Yeah?' she smiled up at him. 'What did you talk about with Paul?' He asked, knowing he said that angrier than he should of. Dawn sighed. 'His mum,' is all she said. 'I'm not allowed to talk about it,' she added. 'Oh, is it about why he came to Twinleaf? I know that story,' Ash admitted. 'You do?' Dawn sounded shocked. Ash nodded and she put her head on his shoulder. He hugged her, he felt bad for Paul as much as anyone would be, if they knew his situation. Reggie, Paul's older brother, had told Ash because they were best friends since they were 6 and 7.

The couple walked back inside and saw Barry and Leona blushing red. They walked over to the group and smiled. 'Drew, what's going on?' Dawn asked, staring at Leona and Barry side on. 'They were dared to kiss,' Drew said bluntly, like it was no big deal. 'I'll kiss Leona, if Ash kisses Dawn,' Barry bluffed, but no-one could tell, Barry was an excellent liar. Dawn covered her face with her hands and laughed. 'Fine, I'll even go first,' Ash challenged. Leona gulped and Dawn went white. 'You're kidding,' she stared at Barry. 'He'll do it, he really will,' Dawn threatened. Barry shook his head in disbelief when the licorice haired-boy kissed the shiny blue-eyed girl. 'Told ya, Baz,' Dawn giggled. Barry blushed and Leona let out a frustrated sigh and kissed him gently. 'Happy?' Leona asked May. She walked over to a shell shocked Marina and a laughing Dawn and stood next to them. 'Gary,' Misty whispered. He turned to the orange haired in front of him. She kissed him sneakily, but Marina got it on her phone. 'Aw!' she laughed. 'Hey Marina, let me see,' Jimmy insisted. But instead he kissed her, she obviously didn't mind. Drew shrugged and kissed May, and Dawn was very happy because she was filming each kiss on her phone. Except for hers, of course.

When the school came back the next week, everyone came back with a boyfriend or girlfriend, except for Zoey, Anabel, Angie, Paul, Brendan and Lucas. They didn't mind, they couldn't care less. Drew always teased that they could get together, but they turned it down. It would be a great idea, though, Dawn had always thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Whatta think? Comment please!! Sorry if there's any mistakes... Thankz x


End file.
